


Bentornato a casa

by Mikiri_Tohoshima



Series: Summerbingochallenge 2019 Hurt/comfort [1]
Category: Tintin - All Media Types
Genre: Gen, Hurt/Comfort, mentioned blood, mentioned concussion
Language: Italiano
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-31
Updated: 2019-07-31
Packaged: 2020-07-27 23:13:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,062
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20054110
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mikiri_Tohoshima/pseuds/Mikiri_Tohoshima
Summary: Summerbingochallenge89. Bentornato a casa - personaggio A ha lasciato B a casa da solo per un sacco di tempo. B ogni giorno non ha fatto altro che aspettarlo e alla fine se lo ritrova sulla soglia di casa, quando ormai aveva iniziato a perdere le speranze.





	Bentornato a casa

**Author's Note:**

> è un pochino diversa dal prompt, ma spero che vada bene lo stesso

Summerbingochallenge 

89\. Bentornato a casa - personaggio A ha lasciato B a casa da solo per un sacco di tempo. B ogni giorno non ha fatto altro che aspettarlo e alla fine se lo ritrova sulla soglia di casa, quando ormai aveva iniziato a perdere le speranze. 

Era una giornata di primavera. Il sole filtrava attraverso le finestre di Marlinspike Hall illuminando lo studio del capitano Haddock, il quale se ne stava seduto alla sua scrivania fumando quietamente la pipa. Con le finestre socchiuse poteva udire gli uccellini cantare, il ronzio delle api nei cespugli di rose e il canticchiare sottovoce del Professore che portava a spasso Milou. 

Si poteva dire che fosse una splendida giornata, se solo la preoccupazione non rabbuiasse l’animo del capitano. Teneva sulla scrivania il giornale di due settimane prima aperto sulla prima pagina, con notizie a pieni titoli riguardo la cattura di un pericoloso capo terrorista da qualche parte nell’asia centrale. 

Ovviamente il capitano era più che grato che un altro uomo malvagio fosse stato portato alla giustizia, ma sapeva pure che la persona che aveva reso possibile ciò non era tornata a casa. 

Si distrasse dalle sue preoccupazioni quando udì il forte abbaiare di Milou fuori dalla finestra, accompagnato da una voce che avrebbe riconosciuto tra mille. 

“Eheh, ciao Milou! Sono tornato! Ti sono mancato?” 

Sentire la sua voce mise in moto Haddock, che si alzò immediatamente e andò alla finestra, vedendo il bianco cagnolino fare le feste e leccare il viso di Tintin, il suo padroncino che era rimasto lontano da casa per tutto quel tempo. 

Quell’”avventura” era sicuramente stata una delle più lunghe mai affrontate dal giovane reporter, senza contare appunto le due settimane che Tintin dovette passare in ospedale dopo il raggiungimento di un “lieto fine.” 

Il capitano finalmente sorrise, dopo essersi accertato che il ragazzo stesse bene e fosse in forma, scegliendo di andare ad accoglierlo all’ingresso. 

Lasciò che Nestor aprisse la porta, facendo entrare il giovane e il suo cagnolino prima di andargli incontro. Cosa che non si aspettò fu l’abbraccio mozzafiato nel quale Tintin lo coinvolse, non appena messo piede nella grande villa. 

“Capitano Haddock! Quanto tempo! Mi è mancato incredibilmente! Grazie per essersi preso cura di Milou...” 

Il capitano non potè far altro che posargli una mano sulla spalla, un segno di affetto ma anche per allontanarlo un poco da sé, sorridendogli di rimando. 

“Bentornato, Tintin. Anche tu ci sei mancato molto. E non preoccuparti, Milou è sempre il benvenuto in questa casa... Come te, del resto.” 

Tintin non perse il sorriso, lasciando che Nestor gli prendesse la valigia per portarla nella stanza che occupava abitualmente quando risiedeva a Marlinspike Hall, e il capitano si perse un attimo ad osservarlo da vicino. Quindi dovette fargli quella domanda. 

“Come mai ci hai messo così tanto a tornare? Quando ho visto sul giornale che avevi vinto, beh, mi aspettavo che saresti tornato da un momento all’altro, non che facessi passare due settimane...” 

Tintin allora alzò un attimo le spalle, abbassandosi per accarezzare il suo cane. 

“Si, capitano, me ne rendo conto, ma... diciamo che alla fine ho subito un incidente. Ho passato queste due ultime settimane in ospedale e i detective Dupont e Dupond si sono assicurati che la notizia non venisse trapelata... sai com’è, con tutti i nemici che ho in giro, sarebbe stato facile mettermi fuori gioco per sempre...” 

Il capitano sgranò gli occhi alla notizia, avvicinandosi a lui preoccupato. 

“Ma, ma... ma mio caro ragazzo, perché non mi hai fatto una telefonata? Un biglietto? Sapevo che non eri morto, ma non avere neanche una notizia...” 

Tintin si portò una mano dietro la testa, grattandosi un po’ la nuca. 

“Lo so, se... se fossi stato in me lo avrei fatto sicuramente... ma è questo il fatto. Non ero in me.” 

Si rialzò con lo sguardo serio e deciso, un luccichio negli occhi che il capitano conosceva bene. 

“Andiamo in biblioteca e le spiegherò tutto.” 

Il capitano allora chiese a Nestor di servire da bere (analcolico) nella biblioteca e raggiunse il ragazzo che era immerso nello studio di una mappa geografica. 

Appena lo udì, Tintin alzò la testa verso di lui, sorridendogli e invitandolo a sedersi accanto a sé. 

“dunque capitano, erano giorni che stavo dietro una pista che mi avrebbe portato al dottor Müller, quando un inseguimento ci ha condotto fino a questa catena montuosa. 

Eravamo io, i detective e Alessia Girandola, la figlia di un importante membro dell’interpol. Avevamo appena catturato il dottor Müller che uno dei suoi scagnozzi hanno preso Alessia e l'ha portata via! Allora mi sono messo subito all’inseguimento, arrampicandomi velocemente su per le pareti rocciose fino a quando non li ho trovati.” 

E lì tacque. Dopo qualche minuto il capitano notò che vi era qualcosa che non andava nel giovane davanti a lui. 

“E poi? Cosa è successo dopo?” 

Tintin si riprese un attimo, scuotendo la testa mentre si portava una mano alla tempia. 

“Non ricordo nulla. Mi hanno detto che mi hanno trovato svenuto, ricoperto di sangue… e che credevano che non ce l’avrei fatta questa volta. Sono riusciti a salvare Alessia e a catturare il suo rapitore, ma io al momento ero privo di conoscenza. E così sono rimasto per giorni…” 

Al capitano gelò il sangue nelle vene a quella notizia, pensando al suo povero Tintin sull'orlo della vita e della morte… 

“Beh che ti serva da lezione, ragazzo. Dovresti smettere di cacciarti in tutti questi guai. Un giorno o l’altro ci rimetterai davvero le penne…” 

Tintin sospirò, facendo un altro sorriso poco convinto. 

“Lei è sempre il solito, capitano. Mi dispiace di averti fatto preoccupare, ma ormai mi conosci, no? Se fiuto un’avventura...” 

“... devi seguirla fino alla fine anche a tuo rischio e pericolo. D’accordo, d’accordo ragazzo mio, ma se non per la tua incolumità, per il mio cuore cerca di stare attento.” 

Tintin gli sorrise, tornando a studiare la mappa, per poi chiedegli. 

“Allora, vuole sapere nel dettaglio come è andata?” 

Il capitano non aspettava altro, allora si sedette sul divanetto, attendendo che Tintin facesse lo stesso. Era bello averlo finalmente a casa, anche se sapeva che non sarebbe durata. Sapeva che prima o poi il ragazzo sarebbe stato richiamato dalla sua sete di avventura e allora avrebbe dovuto nuovamente vederlo partire. Però non se ne dispiacque troppo, perché alla fine, sarebbe stato lui a dargli il bentornato a casa.


End file.
